User blog:Solomus-BlackWing/Power Debate
Greetings my fellow community members, Solomus-BlackWing here. You may or may not be aware that a number of the site’s previous administrator’s decided to mess with the community quite a while back, and their actions have not yet been punished. The bureaucrats I am referring to include Blade Bane, Totalimmortal XD, and the site’s founder; Dark Seer. Be forewarned, because this blog is going to delve deep into Wiki Politics and is most likely going to be a large wall of text that you must read through to completely understand the situation. Way back in April, Total, Blade Bane, and Dark Seer came to the decision that Totalimmortal should be given the position of bureaucrat, and without consulting the rest of the community, went and promoted Total to said position. Just as abruptly as this promotion, Total showed us just how undeserving he was of his newly befound position and demoted another one of the site’s active administrator’s of their position as “a joke”. Naturally, the site’s Administrators (myself included) were none too happy about this, and after rallying a number of like-minded users to our cause, were eventually able to convince Total to remove his bureaucrat position only after we created a wiki that was a mirror-image to this one. Of course, we had tried to reason with the newly promoted bureaucrat beforehand, but each attempt to do so was tossed aside and was not taken seriously. Oh, but the fun doesn’t end there my dear users. Soon after Total stepped down as bureau and handed the position to a much more deserving administrator (whom we all agreed deserved the position), Blade Bane returned at the beginning of June to repromote Total to his undeserving position. His reasoning? “Gotta have 1 active bureau at all times. Don't un-add this again unless the community says to haha” Rather ludicrous, wouldn’t you agree? For one, this site operated without at least one-active bureaucrat several years, which makes Blade Bane’s first point completely unjustified. Additionally, a large number of members agreed that Total does not deserve the position of bureaucrat, which makes Blade Bane’s second point null and void. Lastly, Supahbadmarine had already been granted Bureaucrat status and was active at the time of Blade bane’s decision to promote Total. So here we are with not one, but two irresponsible users who possess a level of power that well exceeds that of other, much more capable, moderators. Lastly we have our dear founder; Dark Seer. Not only did our dear Founder promote Total without the consent of the rest of the community, he also went out of his way to demote another of the Fanon’s admins without the consent of the community. Soon after being given the well-deserved position of Bureaucrat, Supahbadmarine thought it fitting to give the user NecrusIV (a long time veteran who’s been here since 2009 and a capable coder) the position of administrator. And what a job he’s done so far! Indeed, Necrus has gone out of his way to pull his weight and has been a large help in moderating the site alongside myself and the other administrators. Yet despite all the good he’s done, what did Dark Seer do? He demoted him. Yes, despite all the hard work Necrus put into this site, Dark Seer injustifully demoted him for no reason. If you ask me, I do not believe users as inactive as Dark Seer and Blade Bane should have a say in this wiki’s matters any longer, as they have not made any meaningful contributions to this wiki since 2012. What do you all think? I’ve brought up the issue with Wikia Staff and they have agreed to remove their position of bureaucrat if we all agree that they don’t deserve them. Feel free to voice your opinion down in the comments, and I do hope we can all end this and return to doing what we all love to do. Should Total, Blade Bane, and Dark Seer have their Bureaucrat status removed? Yes No Yours truly, Solomus-BlackWing ~ Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki Administrator Category:Blog posts